


The Next Step

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin proposes to Regina on the Brooklyn Bridge.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2018.
> 
> 84\. Robin proposes to Regina on a bridge.

It’s been a long year. It’s the end of the second semester and slowly but surely, Robin and Regina’s relationship has formed and flourished. It’s been 9 months and they’re almost inseparable, having gone from roommates, to fuck buddies, to full on romance. It’s nice, they think, to have found one another after yet another disastrous relationship (Marian for him, Graham for her). 

They’d been at Mary Margaret and David’s end of year bash that evening, merry (not drunk) and high on life, what’s to come next (ignoring the fact that Robin needs to go back to England, Regina to Maine, leaving their life in New York far behind) exciting them rather than scaring them like it had been. So, when they leave, taking the scenic route back to their apartment over the Brooklyn bridge, Robin takes Regina’s hand and stops her walking for a moment. 

“Look at that skyline, love. I’ve lived here for a year, it’s coming to an end and still, I’m sad I didn’t get to explore more.” His hand moves around Regina’s waist as he speaks, pulling her into his side. 

“I know, but we can always come back and visit,” she reasons and he nods in agreement. 

“True, but being away isn’t going to be the same as being here, breathing this air in day in, day out, as polluted as it is.” Regina chuckles at that. 

“Can you believe we’ve had this all here, right under our noses, yet... it feels all so normal. Or our version of. At the same time, it feels sort of... unreal. Guess that’s a New York City thing.” He’s not even sure if he’s making sense. 

“This city is amazing. I’m not sure if the wow factor ever really wears off.”

Robin agrees with her, resting his arms over the rail, admiring the reflection of the lights on the water below. “It’s wonderful, and part of me regrets not having admired it more. If it’s your everyday view, you take it for granted.”

Regina nestles a little closer to his side at that, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“This place is noisy, crowded, uncomfortable but it’s been our home for the last year, and it’ll always be our place. Look at that view,” he says, pointing out, Regina following the direction of his finger. “I hope we can make wherever we end up a home.” 

“We will,” Regina assured him, confidently, as she squeezes his hand. They enjoy the gentle ripples of the water, the hum of the crowd behind them in silence for a while, before Robin pulls away. 

Regina turns her head to find Robin on one knee. 

“I said that I didn’t appreciate this city every day and I can’t change that, and I would never change it, because otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.” He digs into his pocket and presents a box, opened, a gold band with a simple classic cut diamond sitting upon the red velvet. “I’d rather you be my skyline to admire every day and I promise I will. Wherever we end up will be our home, because you feel like home.”

He takes a deep breath. 

“Regina, will you marry me?”

She looks at him, stunned. She wasn’t expecting this at all. If not now, for a very long time. They’d talked about what they’d do next, their impending separation, but marriage seemed like too much too soon. Yet here he is, on bended knee before her, asking her to be his wife. She considers asking if he’s serious, but the look in those ice blue eyes tells her all she needs to know. Where she may have felt doubt before, with Daniel, with Graham... now, she feels nothing but sure. With a tear running down her cheek and wet laugh, she nods. She nods furiously. 

“Yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”


End file.
